


32

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	32

32  
年终岁尾的娱乐圈总是格外热闹，一个接一个的盛典大赏和颁奖礼连环登场，批发出各种名目的奖项，见者有份永不落空，也难为各路主办方挖空心思想出那么多title，居然还能不撞车不重样。王凯和靳东未能免俗，各自衣冠楚楚地去赶场子，面对满坑满谷的闪光灯习惯性微笑，然后侧身签名，再拍一波。  
名利场上自有一套不成文的着装规则，最起码每次的衣服配饰鞋子不能重样，撞衫则被视为最大灾难，尤其是女明星撞衫，简直分分钟想冲上去和对方同归于尽。另外越是当季新款越好，顶好是国际大牌还没公开的下一季秀款，说明你和品牌方关系够铁，起码和品牌公关处得不错。没有赞助的三四线艺人每年到了这个时候得愁死，能充场面的衣服哪套都不便宜，还只能穿一次，有人在淘宝上买高仿货对付过去，但到了靳东王凯现在这个咖位基本就用不着考虑这些事儿了，第一，想买的他们都买得起，第二，就算不买，品牌方主动提供的新款也足够穿的。  
光鲜体面地上台拿奖发表感言当然很好，不过王凯眼下最重视的是另外两件事——献礼剧的发布会和发布会之后的电影宣传，后者在他心里的份量可能还更重点。要说还是侯总牛逼，剧还没拍，播出平台就差不多已经谈下来了，北京上海双台同播，发布会也定在上海开。京沪之间高铁比飞机方便，王凯临出发去火车站之前靳东才从广东赶回来，风尘仆仆的，进门鞋都没换，先往他包里塞了张卡。王凯过去伸手就往外掏，脸上还有点儿不乐意：“哥，用得着这样吗，我又不缺钱花……”  
他想把摸出来的卡还给靳东，结果发现根本不是银行卡。靳东从他手里把卡抽出来，重新放回包里去，笑道：“想什么美事呢，谁说给你零花钱了？这是门禁卡，我上海的房子在哪儿你也知道，以后别住酒店了，人多眼杂的，住我那儿吧，肯定要比酒店自在些，也舒服。”  
王凯犹豫了一下，靳东把包放回玄关，叹口气低头换鞋。屋里暖气开得足，他索性连袜子也一并脱了，光着脚去踩王凯脚背：“今年重新装过的，门卡我前天刚拿到。怎么，这都不肯住？”  
王凯摇头道：“我不是挑这个，主要是，怕给你添麻烦就不好了。”  
他的口是心非太明显，靳东一望而知，又觉得连这点无伤大雅的小性子也可爱。小半个月没见了，还不许有脾气吗？他好言好语地哄着王凯答应先去住一晚试试，要是实在不喜欢等再说。至于这个“再说”是什么意思王凯根本没问，靳东既然把门禁卡拿出来了，那就是有十分把握自己一定会喜欢。  
下午的发布会结束得早，几个主演被侯总带着和电视台领导吃饭——除了王凯。本来这种有领导在的饭局是必须要去的，但他今天有正当理由，几条街之外还有个时尚盛典等着他。保姆车的遮光帘拉下来就是化妆室加更衣间，二十分钟造型加服装全部搞定，王凯顺手把发布会那套西装搭在椅背上，眼神在蜜蜂造型的胸针上停留片刻，随口问助理：“今儿胸针是Gucci的？”  
“不是Gucci，就国内的一个牌子，前两天和工作室联系的，我看着还行……”助理以为是自己出了错，有点惶恐，“凯哥，是不是太便宜了？下次我换个大牌的！”  
“这个就挺好，我没有别的意思，你别紧张，”王凯闭着眼睛任人摆布自己的脸，“大牌带谁身上都能看出是好东西，把便宜的带出贵气来才算本事。”  
正整理刘海的妆发特别神来之笔地接了一句：“主要是凯哥长得吧，一看就贵。”助理重重点头：“是啊是啊！”  
——虽然不太会夸人，不过大概也没说错吧。  
“一看就贵”的王凯第三次和集团CEO兼主编挽手入场，看在旁人眼里自然又是段流言蜚语的好素材。这几年他的时尚资源确实不错，时装周之外，集团下属几大刊的封面差不多也都上遍了，就是厚道人也要酸溜溜地说谁叫boss格外赏识他，资源不给他给谁，爱嚼舌头的就要编排一番女大佬宠爱小狼狗的佳话，好像亲眼看见了似的。其实这事儿应该算是神女有意襄王无心，王凯当初死活不接翎子，倒比那些上来就半推半就甚至自荐枕席的更让人惦记着，再加上几年下来他连个绯闻都没有，女大佬当他是圈里少有的清白人，当初那点念想早就淡得似有如无，但下头办事的人仍然不敢不给她面子，王凯也不会上赶着澄清这事，算是顺风顺水地蒙混过关到今天。  
盛典上social到一半，靳东的电话打进来，贴着手心震个没完，王凯只好歉意地向边上的女伴欠欠身，贴着会场边缘溜出去。  
“还没完事？”靳东大概喝了酒，嗓子沉沉的，带沙，问句也是肯定的降调，迷人里带着威严，王凯“嗯”了一声，靳东低声笑，“行吧，等你到了打电话告诉我，别玩太晚了，明儿你还有正事呢。”  
“嗯，我知道。一会就走。”王凯突然觉得还想多听靳东说几句话，便随口问他，“哥，你喝酒了？”  
“喝了点儿，没事。和李雪他们喝的，已经散局回家了。”靳东打了个酒嗝，借着这点昏头昏脑的酒劲儿说，“你要真不喜欢那房子，别自己憋在心里，一定要告诉我，我……再想办法。”  
还想什么办法？再买一套？得了，要是凡是李佳碰过的他都不要，那靳东也不该要。  
可他宁可什么都不要也得要这个人啊。  
王凯把眼眶里那点微微的酸眨掉，笑着跟靳东开涮：“挺好的，哪哪儿都好，就是少一样东西——”  
“少我？”  
王凯噗地笑出声：“对，就少你。”


End file.
